The Roommate
by ButterflyFlutterCry
Summary: Ludwig Bielshmidt is going to Hetalia University; an exclusive and elite college with students from all over the world. But he still has to share a room with a complete stranger, and his new Italian roommate is, indeed, very strange. GerIta.
1. The Meeting

Ludwig meticulously folded all of his clothes and placed them neatly into the proper suitcase. It was 2 months ago that he received the much-anticipated Letter of Acceptance to Hetalia University, and since he was to leave for his dorm in approximately two days, he found it fit to start packing. He had already cleaned out his room nearly a week ago, throwing away things deemed useless and selling off items still usable – Including those damnable Dating books he'd bought sometime in High School.

"Oi, West!" Ludwig sighed inwardly as his older brother Gilbert poked his head into the room.

Ludwig looked up from his suitcase, "_Ja, Bruder?"_

"Kesesese" he chuckled, "The awesome me decided to come check on you." The albino surveyed the near-empty room before sighing loudly. "Really, West? You're leaving on Saturday. Why are you doing this now?"

"I'm doing this now so that it's done." Ludwig replied, "Unlike you, I do not wish to spend all Friday night frantically packing."

Gilbert snorted in response, "Sure, West, sure… Hey, what happened to those dumb How To books of yours?"

Ludwig went back to packing, answering the question with a mutter. "I threw them out."

Gilbert burst out laughing. "No, seriously, what'd you do with them?"

Ludwig slammed the suitcase shut as he realized there wasn't anything else to pack. "I threw them out." He repeated in a louder voice, and Gilbert stopped laughing.

Instead, after shaking off the momentary shock, he let his signature cocky grin spread across his face. "That's Mein Bruder!" he slung an arm around the stoic German, "Ready to walk on a wild side for once, huh?"

"Please," Ludwig sighed, "get your arm off my shoulder."

But the request went ignored. "Come on, Gramps sent us some of the good ole' German beer. Nothing like this American crap I'm forced to drink."

He suppressed the need to sigh again. "I'm 20. I can't drink yet."

With another chuckle and a rather rough pat on the back, Gilbert answered "This is German beer, and you're legal in Germany. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Gilbert jumped out his car, slamming the door and waiting impatiently for Ludwig to pull his luggage out of the trunk. "Here it is, West, Hetalia University!"<p>

Ludwig gaped at the site before him. The main building was huge, its archways and domes making it elegant and extravagant, the peak of the building seeming to reach for the puffy white clouds above. The architectural phenomenon could rival that of Oxford University, but that wasn't all. The other buildings branching off the University displayed the unique diversity of students and majors the prestigious school offered. You could see structure after structure, all different types of architecture, from modern to ancient, and although every building seemed to be from a different time period and country, the whole campus fit together perfectly, showing just how united the world really is.

Gilbert noticed his brother's appreciative stare and chuckled, "Kesesese, come on. The boy's dorms are over here."

Snapping out of his trance, Ludwig followed Gilbert away from the main building and to the boy's dorms at the right of campus. Gilbert, since he was going into his third year of college at Hetalia University, explained that there were several different dorms for both boys and girls, and dorm residents would be assigned dormitories based on gender and major. Ludwig, who was going for Engineering major, would be put in Building A, the building for students in majors categorizing in Engineering, Technology Engineering, and the Visual and Performing Arts.

They arrived at a wide 4-story building with the same style architecture as the main building. However, instead of the pastel-red, dark grey, and pale yellow pallet of the main building, the bricks that made the dormitory, and all the other boy's dormitories for that matter, were tainted a midnight blue, and the roof was pitch black. The thing about the buildings at Hetalia University was that they all looked brand new, as if they were polished clean every day, on the dot. With the implication of wealth the school had, maybe they were. There were small windows dotting the building, hinting that the rooms inside were quite large. For a moment, Ludwig wondered if they really were at the right place, but large carved letters just above the door proudly proclaimed "Hetalia Boy's Dormitory A"

"Here you are, kid." Gilbert pats his back roughly once, "I'll be in Dormitory C, good luck." Then he ran off, leaving Ludwig with a million questions, and among them stood out '_Where is my room?_

He heaved a sigh and put down the boxes previously weighing down his left arm, and pulled out the papers of the acceptance letter, scanning the words until he found what he was looking for.

_The dorm you are assigned is 317 in Boy's Dormitory A_.

'_Room 317'_ he thought, and neatly folded the paper before placing it in his pocket. He picked up the boxes in one hand and pulled the handle of a wheeled suitcase in other as he walked into the tall dormitory, unaware of the surprises that lie within its walls.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of wandering up and down stairways, running into a few arguably irritable students with arms piled high with boxes, books, blank canvases and whatever else the Hetalia students thought to bring, Ludwig finally came to a stop in front of Room 317, feeling more than ready to settle down. That is, until a thought struck him. This was a dorm room. A large dorm room. For two people. Two. He wasn't going to be alone. He had a roommate, one he's never met, never seen. It could be any body.<p>

There were two possibilities: He'd either get the kind of roommate that would leave his clothes all over the floor and every night would go drinking and maybe even bring back a girl for god knows what, or he could hit the roommate jackpot and get someone who was tidy, polite, and he could ignore while blissfully going about his days.

He took a deep breath, and another, reached for the knob, but then pulled back. What if he got someone he didn't like? What if they _were_ the slob-type? What if they annoyed him day-in and day-out? Oh, scheiße. _What if they were like his brother?_

Shaking the notion out of his head – negative thoughts never got anyone anywhere – he inhaled deeply one last time before quickly twisting the knob and pushing the door open.

When he saw a rather small, delicate looking boy with lightly tanned skin and silky-looking, short milk chocolate hair setting up a blank canvas, he wasn't sure what to think. Especially because said boy was stark _naked._

Getting over his initial shock and rubbing his eyelids a good 30 seconds, he opened his eyes and, indeed, the boy was still there and his clothes were not. So, Ludwig did the only coherent thing he could. He cleared his throat.

It obviously got the other's attention. The boy was startled, a weird noise coming out of his mouth as he visually tensed up and peeked over his shoulder. Wide amber eyes stared at Ludwig a second or two before the Latin boy got to his knees, somehow now right in front of Ludwig, begging and pleading. "Oh please don't kill me I have a family and a brother and a grandpa and I'm still a virgin I don't want to die a virgin and I haven't had my pasta yet well I had some this morning but I didn't have any this afternoon I promise and-"

Finally gaining his composure, Ludwig cleared his throat once more to stop the boy – obviously an Italian by the accent – from rambling anymore. He had his eyes closed from a lack of places to look and he could feel his cheeks burning. "Calm down; I'm not going to kill you."

The boy made the weird noise again, "Ve~?" Ludwig could almost hear the smile in the mysterious boy's voice, "You won't? Oh, thank you!"

He was startled when he felt arms wrap around his leg. "Ah! Uh, please, let go."

Now he could hear confusion tainting the oddly high voice – If the Italian weren't naked Ludwig would have thought he were a girl. "Ve? What's wrong?" Suddenly, the confusion changed to something more distraught "Y-you don't like my hugs?"

He was once again startled as he heard little sobs. Whoever this was, they were full of surprises. "N-no! Well, yes, but could you _please _put on some clothes?"

There was a pause in the sobs, a soft, contemplative Ve~, and then another loud exclamation, "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot!" Ludwig heard a soft laugh before the arms left his leg, and a minute or so later he heard the boy speak again, "Okay! All dressed!"

Ludwig, relieved, opened his eyes. His roommate now had a pair of designer jeans on, but still no shirt. Not completely clothed, but better than before. Attempting to pretend none of that just happened, Ludwig proceeded to put his luggage on the unoccupied bed – the other one had sheets designed to look like a giant Italian flag and… Were those pictures of spaghetti on the pillow?

"Ve, are you my new roommate? My name is Feliciano Vargas, nice to meet you!" Feliciano shouted, though Ludwig was convinced that the impression he put on the Italian was not 'nice'.

"My name is Ludwig Beilshmidt." Ludwig responded turning around and holding out a hand. However, the Italian ignored the hand and instead opted for hugging his new roommate.

"Can I call you Luddy?"

"No."

"Welcome to Hetalia University, Luddy!" Feliciano exclaimed, letting go of Ludwig to throw his arms in the air. "Ve! I'm sorry, I should tell you a little more about me, huh? I was born in Venice, Italy, exactly 2 years after my big brother. You know what's funny? The room number is my birthday! March 17th! Isn't that hilarious? Anyway, I'm 20 years old, Ve, and I'm a first year in the Art department, and…"

He continued talking, but Ludwig decided to stop listening and instead put his efforts into unpacking quickly. After getting his clothes in the provided dresser – making sure, of course, that none of them were wrinkled – he put the suitcase under the bed and started unpacking the boxes. Before he could open the first one, however, his vision was blocked by a certain brunette's beaming face. "That's okay, right Luddy?"

"Oh, uh…" Ludwig was unsure of how to respond, as he had successfully blocked out Feliciano's ranting, so he opted to just nod uncertainly.

"Ve! That's great!" Feliciano exclaimed, and hugged Ludwig for the third time that day. Ludwig wasn't sure what he agreed to, but he had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

><p>After a long day filled with stress – from long car rides, to fancy colleges, to a weird new roommate, and unpacking all of the boxes he'd brought – Ludwig felt relief wash over him when the sun disappeared in the horizon and the moon came out. Feliciano was in his bed already, sleeping peacefully and letting out that little Ve noise where others would probably snore. He fell asleep pretty fast for someone who wouldn't stop talking. Ludwig stifled a yawn as he pulled on his black wife beater, otherwise he only had on his plain boxers; His usual nightly attire. He got in bed, pulled the plain sheets over his shoulders, and relaxed his aching muscles. It didn't take long to get used to the new bed, and shortly after laying down he began to drift off, slowly closing his heavy eyelids.<p>

His eyes shot back open, however, when he felt something warm settle against his back.

He tensed, mind reeling with thoughts, wondering just what the heck was going on. But, instead of panicking, he opted to instead sit up and whip his head quickly over to the source of heat.

There was a dull _thump_ as Feliciano fell off of his bed, spaghetti-print pillow clutched tightly in his arms. Said Italian looked up, rubbing at his right eye. "Ve~, what's wrong, Luddy?"

"What's wrong?" Ludwig repeated incredulously, "You were lying in my bed! _Naked!_"

Feliciano let another soft _Ve _escape his lips as he tried to process what Ludwig had said. "Uh-huh."

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose in response, trying to calm down. This time when he talked, the tone was softer, but still had its natural German sternness about it, "What were you doing in my bed, Feliciano?"

At that the naked Italian cocked his head to the side like a dog, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight from outside. "You said it was okay, didn't you, Luddy? Remember?"

Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember when he would ever, ever agree to letting Feliciano sleep in the same bed as him, and after a few seconds of consideration he remembered what Feliciano had asked right before he started unpacking his boxes, and the nod he so stupidly answered with.

Now he wasn't sure what to do.

"You're not going to change your mind, are you, Luddy?" Feliciano's eyes started shimmer with threatening tears, "Please? I can't sleep alone. I get all cold and scared… Please, Luddy? Please?"

He stared, long and hard, at Feliciano – whose naked body was draped by the covers – before realizing that his stare was beginning to scare the Italian. To keep the damned boy from bursting out in tears and pleas, Ludwig closed his eyes and relaxed his face. _I guess I can't just leave him like that_, he reasoned with himself, _as much as I hate it, I have to try and get along with my roommate. It'll be just like sleeping with my dogs at home after all, wouldn't it?_

A few moments of quiet consideration later, and Ludwig heaved a sigh – he was doing that a lot lately. "Fine, you can sleep with me. As long as you put some pants on first." He added quickly before Feliciano pounced on him.

"Ve~! Thank you, Luddy." He smiled up at the German gratefully before getting up to pull on a pair of boxers. Ludwig turned when Feliciano stood and tried to settle back into the bed. He had a few fleeting moments to get comfortable before feeling Feliciano's warm figure push up against his back again.

_It's… It's just Bandit. It's just Bandit._ He chanted the phrase over and over in head like a mantra until, not 5 minutes later, he fell asleep.

It wasn't until the next morning when he woke up next to a, once again stark naked, Italian gnawing on his pillow, that he realized just what he brought upon himself last night. _Verdammen._

* * *

><p>AN: Hi :D So, uh... How long has it been? Haha... I've only done drabbles before, but I'm thinking about making this a multi-chappie, maybe 3 or 4 chapters long... What do you think? Yea or Nay?

Also, keep an eye on me 'cause when I get time I will totes put stories up. Spamano, UkUs, GerIta, something weird... And in the joint account I share with another author, ButterflySoxRox, we have an awesome dramatic RusUsUk in the making :3

Hope you enjoyed! Hasta La Pasta~!


	2. Axis Powers

Ludwig wasn't sure what happened next. He supposed years of being brothers with the most annoying albino the world could offer kept him from completely flipping out – that, and the fact that he wasn't sure there was yet a moment where he'd seen his roommate completely clothed. Pinching the bridge of his nose and counting to ten, Ludwig carefully slid out of the bed so as to not wake the Italian. After safely getting out of the bed, Feliciano completely undisturbed, Ludwig quietly and quickly pulled out some clothes for the day to get dressed, placing the clothes he'd worn the previous night in a hamper.

Before leaving he took a backwards look at Feliciano to make sure the Italian was still asleep, did _not _gawk at the provocative position Feliciano was in, and quickly shut the door.

He was still shaking off the uncomfortable feeling as he bounded down the stairs. _Having a roommate is definitely not one of the most pleasant experiences one could have._ Ludwig thought, shaking his head to try and get his thoughts straight. The hardest part of it all was that he wasn't used to _people_, per say. He was awkward, commanding, and needed everything to be in order. Another staple of his life was his love for dogs, and while he was perfectly comfortable with dogs, other people made him feel uneasy. He never knew what to say. Feliciano was probably the worst roommate he could've gotten, what with his bubbly, talkative personality and his tendency to be… _touchy-feely._ It made the worst come out of Ludwig, and it took all of his will-power to control himself.

By the time Ludwig had become conscious long enough to question just where he was heading, he found himself somewhere in the middle of the Hetalia University campus, some ways away from the dormitories. He sighed to himself and, just as he was beginning to recognize the pang of hunger, spotted the university's café. He pat his pocket, thankful he _had_ taken his wallet before he left that morning, and headed to the café. He opened the double-doors, finding that the café was built like and had the feel of an old-fashion American diner, and as he surveyed his surroundings there he caught the eye of someone he didn't really want to see right then.

"Oi West! Over here!"

* * *

><p>It probably shouldn't surprise him that much that he'd run into Gilbert. It was 6am, so the campus was pretty bare, but no matter Gilbert's personality, everybody in the Beilshmidt family were early birds. So here he was, sitting in the same booth as his brother, being forced to explain how his first day was. Of course, he <em>did <em>leave out what had happened that night, and the fact that Feliciano was naked through most of the day.

"Damn, West, you got a way better roommate then me." Gilbert exclaimed, accenting the words by slamming his fist on the table.

"Then who _did_ you get?" Ludwig couldn't help but ask.

"Huh? Oh, uh… Can't remember his name, but he's all nervous and shit… and quiet. I didn't even know he was there, but I was talking to Antonio and Francis and then _bam,_ I hear this whispery voice asking us to keep it down. Scared the living daylights outta me, West. I thought I was being haunted." He explained before forking some omelet into his mouth.

"Antonio and Francis are here?" Antonio and Francis were Gilbert's best friends, as they formed the self-proclaimed Bad-Touch-Trio, and were notorious troublemakers in most clubs and bars.

"Yeah, Francis is one of the teachers in that fashion design part of the school and Antonio is in his last year of elementary teacher training or something pedo like that."

"Oh." And the conversation went on like that, with Gilbert talking most of the time and Ludwig putting in his two cents here and there.

It wasn't long before Gilbert got bored, and decided to leave with an "Oh, yeah, I left all of my money at the dorm. Spare me?"

Ludwig wondered briefly just what he was planning to do if he hadn't come here to pay the bill, but quickly dropped the thought and decided to go and try to map out just where everything was in the HU campus.

He walked along the clean white pavement that cut through lush green grass, passing a rather large, intimidating-looking gardener who was quietly tending to the marigolds outside of the red-bricked girl's dorms. Beyond the dorms were various buildings, ones that were undoubtedly empty at the moment but would be filled with college students the following day.

Ludwig familiarized himself with his surroundings, trying to memorize the large campus. But he didn't marvel in it long as he continued on his way, finally stopping when he came to the school he'd be attending – the Hetalia College of Engineering. When he looked at it, it reminded him of home, of Berlin before his parents took him and his brother to Pennsylvania, USA.

After the wave of nostalgia left, Ludwig turned to leave, but instead something smacked into his chest. He stepped back, looking down to find a short black-haired Japanese man.

"Ah, Gomenasai." The man bowed low hastily.

"It's no problem." The German promised, though he wasn't entirely familiar with the language the man was speaking it was obvious he was apologizing. He also noticed that the other did not even flinch when he met the German's eyes.

"Thank you. I was not paying attention to where I was going. My name is Hon- ah, it is Kiku Honda, nice to meet you." Kiku extended a hand, and Ludwig obediently shook it.

"My name is Ludwig. Likewise." Ludwig nodded. He hesitated slightly before asking, "If you don't mind, may I ask what you are doing here so early?"

Kiku pulled back his hand and nodded, "I was getting used to my new surroundings, since I will be in the, ah, major for Robotics in Technology Engineering."

Ludwig nodded, "I see. I will be here also for Engineering."

Kiku smiled at Ludwig politely, "Then I may see you later. I must go now, but it was a pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine." Ludwig waved once before they set off on their own way.

Ludwig was comforted to know there were polite people like Kiku at the University. It reassured him that maybe, just maybe, his following years at the school woudn't be as hectic as he first predicted.

* * *

><p>When Ludwig returned to his dorm at approximately 12pm, he didn't expect to walk in on anything normal. What he also did not expect, however, was to walk in on Feliciano prancing around the room clad in an apron - and <em>only <em>an apron - while twirling a large wooden spoon and singing. Now, he'd be lying if he told you that his inner Maid Kink didn't kick in for a fraction of a second, but he certainly wasn't just going to stand there and gape at him.

"F-Feliciano," Ludwig barked like a drill sergeant, "what are you doing?"

The Italian paused in his singing and smiled even larger at the sight of the German. "Good Afternoon Luddy! I'm making Pasta! Do you want some, too?"

"Pasta?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes! Today it's angel hair pasta with one of my home-made sauces!" he declared with an unabashed, excited flair.

Slightly confused, Ludwig glanced around the room. To be honest, it was the first time he actually had a good look at anything but the bed. It certainly was a large room, painted a calming neutral green color with a complimenting fluffy pristine-white carpet. The two beds were in the corner closest to the door, about ten feet apart with a side table in between. The large window was smack dab in the middle of the room and in front of it was a little area with the default chairs and glass table the dorm room came with, along with a little TV, and in the far right was a kitchen corner, complete with three cupboards, drawers, a stove, microwave, and a sink, and next to the kitchen corner was a little square table with two chairs on each side. The students were, of course, granted permission to decorate the dorm as they pleased as long as they left it as it was found when they moved out for the next tenants.

But then another pressing matter once again got Ludwig's attention. "Feliciano, can you please put on some clothes?"

"Huh? Why, Luddy? God loves me no matter what I look like as long as there are no girls around!"

To which Ludwig heaved a heavy sigh, "You cannot just walk around naked like that!"

Feliciano flinched and whimpered a "Please don't kill me." before scampering over to the dresser and pulling on a pair of boxers, a white polo, and some undoubtedly expensive black pants. It was the first time Ludwig has seen Feliciano completely clothed.

"Thank you." He told Feliciano, and the Italian, rather suddenly, changed from sulking to beaming as he smiled at Ludwig and bounded over to the stove.

"Oh! The pasta's done!" the Italian declared, setting two plates of steaming spaghetti onto the kitchen table. "C'mon Luddy, I made enough for both me and you!"

Obediently, Ludwig sat down. It was only noon, not really time to eat something like spaghetti, and it wasn't like he ever particularly enjoyed the dish in the first place, so his initial response was to just stare at the dish. Ludwig got bored of it quickly, however, and lifted his eyes to Feliciano's only to find that two caramel doe eyes were fixed on him, silently pleading him to eat some.

"I… F-Feliciano, you can't just…" -The doe eyes got bigger- "Ah… Fine, fine, I'll try it." Eyeing the saucy noodles suspiciously, he carefully tasted a bit. It was… was… _delicious. _The best spaghetti he'd ever tasted. Not that he really had much spaghetti at all in his lifetime, but still.

"Is it good Luddy? Is it?"

He swallowed and blushed lightly, realizing that he had been spacing out. "It was good." He nodded, and in response Feliciano smiled brightly, his face dusted with pink.

"Yay! Luddy likes my cooking! There's plenty more after this… and, oh! I almost forgot! I invited a friend over, I hope you don't mind!"

He almost dropped his fork mid-bite. _Friend? Mein Gott, what kind of friends would he have?" _Images of loud, frightened Italians filled his mind, and a wave of dread rippled through him. _I can't take more than one Feliciano…_ Just then, the door opened, revealing none other than Kiku Honda. "Kiku! It's so nice to see you! Meet my roommate and new friend, Luddy!"

"Ludwig." He corrected Feliciano, and stood up and nodded at Kiku respectfully. "Hallo. It's nice to see you again, Kiku."

Kiku gasped and nodded, "Ah, I see! You are from this morning! It is nice to see you again as well, Ludwig. What a coincidence."

Feliciano looked from Kiku to Ludwig. "You two know each other already? Yay! We can all be best friends now!" He jumped on them both, forcing them into an awkward huddle. "Doesn't your brother and his friends have a cool nickname? We should have one too! Like, um, um… The Pasta Trio!"

Ludwig groaned and boomed, "No, Feliciano. That sounds stupid. And why are you so close?"

Trying to ease the mood without being rude, Kiku cleared his throat to grab their attention. "My apologies, but may I suggest the name 'Axis Powers'?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Oh my fudgecakes, I UPDATED? Yeah, I'm surprised too. I have free time. To update. I'll try to update again soon, and I've been thinking that maybe my skills are getting rusty so I'll probably post up some other stories on here as well, probably Spamano, since I've been neglecting my poor OTP. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and I hope that you stick around for more! _

_I would really appreciate reviews that tell me what you liked best, your reactions, what I'm lacking in, and if I'm going out of character. I'd really like to capture the character's personalities, even in an AU, so I will look at and think about any advice or opinions you have._

_Hasta La Pasta~!_


End file.
